Crushed
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: It's always cute to have someone crushing on you but when your the crush of BOTH Uchiha's Itachi and Sasuke you just might GET crushed.::SasuHinaIta, Dashes of others::


_**Crushed**_

Chapter 1:Delusional Much

_-XxXxXxX-_

"M-Maybe.. I-I co-couldn't p-possibly.."Hinata's said stairing at the flour a good amount of blush covering her cheeks,fidgeting with the hem of her blue uniform skirt."Aww Please Hinata-_chan_ I really need your help please _please."_Naruto asked pouting and his eyes become a very bubbly blue.Hinata looked up and another coat of red covered her cheeks. She couldn't resist. It wasn't the fact that naruto looked so cute when he gave her those pouts or even the fact he actually called her _hinata-chan_-she needed to write that in her journal later- It was the fact that she was deeply infuated with this blonde. Why? She had no idea.

"H-Hai,O-Ok N-Naruto-kun.."She replied softly.

"OI!Thank you Hinata-chan!!"He said wrapping his arms around her causing more shades of red to cover her normally pale face. Two reasons:She was loosing air fast and the boy she loved ever since kindergarten was actually embracing her and maybe finally noticing. Through the pain-and lack of air- she smiled wairily. Maybe Naruto was finally noticing,maybe he actually shared the same feelings and maybe he was finally going to-

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto dropped Hinata and quickly ran to a girl with bubblegum colored hair.Hinata let out exaptrasted sigh. Well it was ok to dream right?Hinata knew Naruto's long standing crush on Haruno Sakura-cheerleader, popular and pretty enough to match any models looks-.Hinata thought maybe he would finally see that Sakura didn't have though feelings about him-she _despised _him- and had her eyes only on the Uchihas but Naruto was really dense since he couldn't tell that she liked him, what made him think Sakura didn't like him he thought she was using the method'Hard to Get'.

"NARUTO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"Sakura yelled knocking the blonde uncounsious and sending him across the hallway.Hinata's eyes quickly gotten into slits and her fist began to ball up. She really did hate it when Sakura would hit him like that. It really aggravated her. Her lavender eyes softenned. But...

What could she possibly do. She was Hinata. The girl that was hardly known and if they knew her they would describe her as meek,shy, kind, and timid. She let her fist unravel slowly and turned and faced her locker and started putting in her combination._Why am I so weak. I couldn't even hurt a fly!_She thought bitterly as she placed in the last numbers.

"Haha Hinata Hi!"Hinata's head quickly turned and lightly smiled."Ki-Kiba-kun O-Ohayo."_Damn it!Quit Stuttering Hinata!_Hinata yelled mentally.Kiba looked at Hinata."Hinata?"

"Huh?Oh Kiba-kun Ohayo."She said smiling.The bell rang and Hinata smiled and turned to look at the wild brunnette."S-Sorry Kiba-kun I have to go."She said.Kiba smiled."No worries."

_-XXXXXXX-_

Hinata quickly made her way across the hallways of the school,she tucked a couple of strands of hair behind her ears and opened the door.

"HINATA-CHAN!"A happy peppy voice was heard as soon as she opened the door of the students counsel.Hinata smiled."Tobi-sempai Ohayo Gozimasu."She said bowing by the fallowing was led by a bone crushing hug by a thirteen-look alike brunnette"hinata-chann!!"Tobi whined,pouting."What did tobi say about calling Tobi-'sempai'?You make me feel so olddd."He said frowning at her."Ano..sorry Tobi-sem-kun.."Hinata said quickly correcting her mistake,she evn said it with a smile,trying to calm him.

"Yay!!You called me tobi-kun!!"he hugged her and smiled brightly clinging his arms around her waist."See!I told you guys Hinata-chan liked me best!"Tobi said grinning-like an idiot-.

"Tobi get off her,un.."A female looking male with spotless blonde hair, and a long bang covering one of his eyes but the other eye was this amazing teal color.He had a lean tall body and was pretty laid back, wearing the black jacket and pants with the senior crest on it,holding a rather heavy book filled with files.He was very handsom considered pretty at times.Hinata made a mental note on he resembled Ino one of her best friends.

"Deidara!!But-But-"Tobi said but only recieved the big book filled with files on his hea and a rather large bruise."What I say goes baka!Un!"Deidara said rather annoyed more then ussual at Tobi."Tobi-kun!?"

"Ah he'll be fine,un"Deidara reinforced her,his eye lazily looking at her like he was scanning her,she lightly blushed."H-Hai."

"Hn.Did you finish the copies for the tryouts?I want to open a club.."Deidara said, alittle silentlly at the last few words.Hinata smiled."Really Deidara-sempai?Wh-What would that be?"

Deidara hufffed."Little noisy aren't you?Un.."

Hinata blushed, and looked down of embarrasment."G-Gomen.."He looked at her,and sighed."A ceramic club,yeah.."**(A/N:People who don't kno ceramics has to do with clayxDD..pretty obvious Imma make it have to do with Deidara-New obessesion-/;)**He told her and scratched his head.Hinata looked at him."Really?!"She said smiling at him.Deidara was a master of clay.he could form anything out of art,_anything_!He was very talented and Hinata was a big fan of his art and always tried to push him to make it.

"Dei-sempai?I'll do the forms and such.."she smiled and looked at him."Also i'd love it if I could be in it also?"Deidara looked at her an awe a small pink blush covering his ivory spotless skin."You sure?Un."he asked.hinata only smiled more."Ofcourse Deidara-sempai..i really love your art,your talented and one of the best i know.."She told him softly.

Diedara's eyes widened,but quickly closed as he placed his hands in his pockets."Pfft..whateverUn."Hinata softly giggled.there was someone he reminded her of that moment,she just couldn't put her mind on it.She sighed and went to the copier shaking the thought out of her mind.

"Nhhh?"Tobi slowly got up."huh?"

"DID I TELL YOU TO GET UP!?UN!"Deidara sent another huge book at him.but this time tobi ducked."Ha!!"tobi said sticking out his toungue."You missed!"

_**Bonk!!**_

A stapler was sent flying at the back of his head."Your annoying tobi."Sasori said.

Poor Tobi

-_XXXXXXX-_

**(A/N: Ok i know there was some DieHina I just couldn't help it!!Your ItaHina and SasuHina are coming soon:DD)**

"Hidan-sempai?Do you by any chance nowhere Itachi-sempai is?He hasn't come here yet."Hinata asked the white-hair ussually pessimistic baddass senior known as Hidan."Now why the Fuck would I know where the Fucker is?"Oh yeah and very dirty mouth.Hinata blushed,she was not to found of his language but she wouldn't make any commotion about.Thats just Hidan.She sighed and smiled at him."hai..O-Ok sorry to bother you hidan-sempai.."Hinata said,turning away as quickly as she could.

_I should have knew better to ask Hidan-sempai..he hates my guts since i'm breaking his no girls allowed policy, I find it quite childish though,something like that from Tobi-kun..._Hinata sighed in her trail of thought till she hit something rough and solid, and begin to fall, the papers escaping her grasp Hinata gasped and closed her eyes tightly, as she awaited for her fall.

It didn't come,she slowly opened her eyes and met hard coal neverending blackeyes.her face.It felt like she was the only in the room her heart stomached still gazing into the black eyes that were locked onto hers.maybe a kiss would make this moment as perfect as it already was...

Hinata's face flushed bright red,as she relized she was looking right into Itachi Uchiha's endless black eye, it was Itachi Uchiha she had clumsy bumped into, and the worst part it was_ actually_ itachi uchiha she had thought of wanting to kiss.At that her face just turned into a new shade of red never known by men.Hinata quickly scrambled to her feet."Go-Gomen!!"She said flustered with more embarrasment as she relized everyone was looking at her, gaping.**(A/M:You know Dei-kun,tobi-kun,Sasori-kun,Kisa-kun,Hidan-kun,Kazuku-kun,and Zetsu-kun...)**

She wnet on her knees hurridely picking up every piece of paper she had dropped, Saying Sorry with everyone she picked up,her eyes closed till she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Hyuga-san."Itachi's cool soft voice rang in her air she opened her eyes looking at him."It's ok I'll make Deidara pick it up."

"Hey!!Un"Deidara yelled.

"Shut up.."Itachi said, glaring at him.

"Hahaa!!"Tobi said laughing out loud.

"You too.."

Itachi just sighed and averted his attention to Hinata resembled a super ripe tomato or redder.Itachi quickly released her hand relizing why she was such a color."Hyugga-san please finish the copies,As I said Deidara will pick them up.."Hinata nodded, quickly and scrambled to her feet, and made her way back to the copier not daring to look back.

_H-how could I-I do that!?How embarrasing!!Itachi-sempai must think lowly of me now!I hinata hyuga the most non-noticible girl fell and Itachi Uchiha most hottest brightest senior caught me!!Ugh!!If sakura found out she'd skin me ALIVE!And how could I even think of that.._Hinata shook her head as she roughly placed the sheet on the finished pile.It was not time to think,surely he knew it was an accident and maybe it was possible he hadn't he seen the her about to pucker her lips...

_WAIT!?I love Naruto-kun!Right!?OFcourse!And plus it's just horomones acting up,any other girl would have thought the samething anyways._She chuckled to herself,_Ofcourse!_

_-XXXXXXX-_

Hinata waved one last time to her senior friends and fellow commitee and closed the door behind her.She smiled and shoved her pocketbag in a more comfartble position, and begin walking down the hall.

_Why does it feel like...my life is about to change...for better or for worse I don't know..but I know it is..Gawd im so delusional right now..Im sounding like neji!!_

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**I hoped you guys noticed how inlove with DeiHina i am know..;I just-just yes it's TRUE!!DeiHina is numer 1!!I can't deny it nomore...!!I just can't it's so addictive tew me now!And Deidara beat gaara only by like half a millimeter..I just love that blonde he-he stole my heart!!I've gone over to the dark-sided...

GO DEIKUN!!

Oh and I hate Sau-GAY he killed Deidara...meanie pootie!!O I am now an avenger for Deidara sound familliar chicken-butt!!Sorry...guys review and-and I'll post the next chapter by um THURSDAY!!So review alot and you'll get the next chapter soon

;33


End file.
